


Peter Plants Plants & Face Plants

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Diapers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Growing, Hugs & kisses, Hurt Peter, M/M, Multi, Planting, crying Peter, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Peter plants plants with Papa and gets hurt playing with Daddy.





	Peter Plants Plants & Face Plants

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 2 in this story.

“Steve?”

“In here!”

Tony followed Steve’s voice out to the patio where he and Peter were. Peter was only clad in a diaper and covered in dirt. 

“Daddee, Daddee,” Peter squealed and “skipped” over to Tony. Peter couldn’t change his feet to the beat to skip so it was more lopsided off beat hopping. And he hopped right into Tony's arms. 

“Petey, what’s goin’ on here?” Tony smiled as Steve came into view. And boy was it a view. Steve was shirtless and wearing low riding jeans with bare feet. 

“Hey babe,” Steve smiled and walked over to kiss Tony. He kissed him and went back to the dirt bucket by his feet.

Tony put the squirmy Peter down and looked over Steve’s shoulder. “Are you planting a garden?”

“Yup. Just flowers and snap peas. Peter come here,” Steve replied as he hand his boy a small toy shovel. “Dig a hole right here,” he pointed to the center of the flower pot, “And keep it in the pot,”he said gently as Peter threw a scoop full all over the deck. 

“Why snap peas?” Tony questioned as he took his tie and suit jacket off. He unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves. 

“Jarvis said that they were a quick and easy first grower for kids. He said it takes like two months before you can pick them and it is ok if you forget to water them once and awhile.”

Tony hummed in acknowledgement and got down next to Peter who was digging to China. “You havin’ fun Petey bird?”

The 2 year old nodded. “Yeah Daddy, I’m plantin’ Papa’s flowers.”

Tony smiled as he helped Peter fish a couple seeds out of the packet and put them in the hole. Daisies. White and petite. Simple like Steve. Tony remembered the first time he had taken Steve to a villa in New Mexico and had put a daisy behind his ear. It was the first time they had kissed. 

“Ok, now covered it up and let’s give it a drink,” Steve pulled Tony from his thoughts as he came over with a little kid sunflower watering can. 

“I do it Papa,” Peter said as he took the can. 

“Ok, you do it,” Steve snorted at the audacity of the toddler. “He gets that from you,” he said as he came over to give Tony a proper kiss. 

Tony hummed and smiled then gave a confused look. “Me, not me. I’m the sweetest thing you’ve ever met. So if that’s what you mean by that he is my son then you’re definitely correct.”

Steve’s blue eyes shone. “Well,” he said sly, wiggling his hips, “Your son is eating dirty.”

“Peter!” Tony turned his attention to his son who was indeed eating a shovel full of dirt. Tony made sure to smack a laughing Steve on the shoulder before scooping a smiling Peter up. “Peter we don’t eat dirt, yucky.”

Peter tried to squirm away from his Daddy’s finger that was getting the dirt out of his mouth. “Nuh..no!” he whined.

Tony knew how to put a stop to the tears. “You wanna go take a bath?”

Tears stopped immediately. “Bath?” To say Peter LOVED water was an understatement. 

“Yeah,” Tony said excitedly as he walked inside. 

Steve had just set the cooled plate of mac ‘n’ cheese on Peter’s highchair an hour and a half later when he heard a shriek come from the hallway. He looked up just in time to see Peter streaking towards him buck ass nude. Tony was right behind him, chasing him and making gobbling noises. 

“Num num num. I’m going to eat me some tasty Petey bird.” 

“Papa, Daddy chasin’ me,” Peter said between giggles running wildly around waving his arms excitedly. 

Steve gasped in excitement. “Oh no Peter run Daddy’s right behind you.”

And it was a good thing Tony was right behind Peter. Peter had looked back at his Daddy and had tripped over his feet. He looked down when he tripped and face planted. 

All fun was gone when Peter burst into tears and Tony gasped. “Peter, baby.” He scooped Peter up immediately. 

“Daddee,” Peter wailed into Tony’s shoulder. 

“Oh honey,” Tony soothed as he looked at Peter’s face for any injuries. Just a small red mark on his nose to account for. Tony was happy, but Peter was still in pain. 

“Daddee hurts,” he pointed to his nose. 

“I know sweetie, I’m sorry,” Tony murmured as he gave Peter’s nose a gentle kiss. 

“Come here sweetie,” Steve offered his own comfort in form of cuddles. Soon enough the tears had stopped and just quiet sniffles remained. Steve knew how to put a stop to the sniffles. “You want some of Papa’s mac ‘n’ cheese?” he asked as he brushed some of Peter’s shandy brown curls off of his forehead.

“Yeah,” Peter said in a watery tone. He LOVED bath time, but he LOVED LOVED food. After his Daddy’s own heart. 

“Ok then, “Steve smiled and headed towards the highchair. 

Tony cleared his throat. “How about some clothes first or at least a diaper.”


End file.
